Nova Scotia: a new mate
by Thatsillyprofiler
Summary: when another pack arrives will love bloom for one of the boys? or will it lead to heartbreak? Seth/OC


Nova Scotia: A new mate

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Twilight or any of the Saga's. I do own Amelia and Samuel.

Team Jacob all the way!

========-=-=-=-=-=-======================-=-=-=-=-=====================-=-=-=-=-=======================-=-=-=-=-=-=-===================

Bella opened the door to discover Jacob waiting for her "hi, is it ok to come in?" "Sure, we are all in the living room" "Should you really call it that?" "Maybe not" she laughed leading him into the lounge. "Oh look the Mutt's back" Rosalie sniggered as Jake came into view "hi, to you too Rosalie" he smiled as he sat down by the Fire place "look, I only came by to let you know where having a couple of wolves down for a week or two. Not many just five or six, I just came to warn you to stay away from the wolves in the forest, the new pack, they like to stray" "Maybe because they are strays!" Rosalie snapped as Jake looked at her

"Fine I won't warn you about the pack colours, or what they usually hunt" he growled back at the Blonde "fine, we will go and kill all the wolves we find in the forest" "the blood will be on your hands" he snarled before storming out. Edward ran out after him "don't mind Rosalie, you never did when this was your second home" "thanks, look I just came to warn you all" "thanks, so who are coming?" "Well the pack is from Nova Scotia, in an ironic place called Wolfville. There are only going to be five, so there won't be too many to deal with" "well thank you for coming and letting us know" "well you did the same for the incident with the Volturi" he said waving to Bella and Renesmee and walking off.

Jacob stood watching as two SUV's pulled up, and the people in the cars disbanded "Hello Jacob" the first driver greeted him "I assume you are the alpha?" "Yeah, I accepted the role" he smiled welcoming the Alpha of the other Pack "Billy" "Samuel, how are you?" "Not bad, we have added a new addition to our pack, my youngest Daughter had finally had her first year of wolf-hood" he smiled as a young girl walked over she was at least 17, the same age as Seth, "hi" she said looking toward the group "were looking for safe refuge for her, it is unsafe for her to be too near her brothers, they are too rough and they need to be kept separate until she is secure with a mate" Samuel said talking to Jacob as they walked separately from the others "she is welcome to stay at one of the spare houses, or with a family here on the reserve"

"she does prefer at times to stay in her wolf form, it's her escape" he said "the death of her mother, the matriarch, was hard on the only other female in our family" he said as Jacob showed him into the school hall "we have set up the class room with beds, there wasn't enough room to fit everyone in the houses. But Emily and Sam have offered their spare room in their house for someone" Jacob said turning to Sam and Emily "I think Amelia will do well there seeing as I was hoping Amelia could stay with a female influence" Samuel said greeting Sam and the others.

Amelia sat to the left of her Father listening to the stories being told by Jacob's father Billy; she looked across to the faces of the other Quileute members, they were so alike, yet so different. Then her eyes locked with the youngest member of the Quileute pack, he was instantly mesmerised, and so was she. He slipped out of the group and sat next to her, "I'm Seth" "Amelia" she smiled as he linked arms with her, she rested her head on his shoulder and for the rest of the night, they were inseparable. Jacob and Samuel looked at each other and smiled.

It had been a month and Amelia was settling in well Seth had almost moved into Sam and Emily's house, and he and Amelia never spent longer than a few hours apart, they even went on patrol together. One day as Jake and Amelia were on patrol Amelia picked up a scent that she had never smelt before, she looked toward Jake and he just ignored the scent, so Amelia followed and it led straight to the boundary there draining an elk, a blonde woman was feasting. Amelia stood there watching the woman, when she turned Amelia saw the blood, and she went on the defensive and so did the other woman, but it was not fear in the woman's eyes, it was hunger, the woman dived at the wolf and just narrowly missed sinking her teeth into the wolf's shoulder but her nails caught the wolf. Amelia turned around and began snapping at the woman. Jake heard Amelia yelped and ran to her aid. He turned the corner to find Amelia being held down by Rosalie, her hand had disappeared into the scruff of Amelia's wolf form, her other hand was wedged in Amelia's mouth, teeth digging through Rosalie's skin. "Rosalie get off!" he yelled as Edward and Jasper ran to the small group

"Edward tell your demented sister to leave Amelia alone!" Jake growled pulling Rosalie of Amelia, and shoving her toward the alabaster skinned Jasper, the wolf got up and limped over to Jacob, who fell to his knees "Amelia are you ok?" he said hugging the wolf "Edward, your sister is completely nuts, how dare she attack a Quileute!" he snarled as he changed into his wolf form and began to snarl louder and he stood in front of the other wolf. Rosalie was dragged off into the Cullen home "How could you Rosalie!" Edward yelled as Rosalie stood by the fire place "so what, I attacked a Quileute member, they attacked first" "no they didn't, I could see by the way you attacked her, that you hit first" he growled as Carlisle and the other members of the family walked in "what's up?" Carlisle asked turning to Edward, Jasper and Rosalie "Rosalie attacked a Quileute!" "Rosalie, Explain!" Carlisle growled "look I went hunting with Edward and Jasper and I chased and Elk off in one direction, while I was feasting this wolf arrived on the Quileute line and it went on the defence and so did I, but it looked like it was going to attack so I attacked first" she growled as Jacob stormed in the room "What the hell Rosalie, I should rip your throat out and feed it to you!" he snarled as Emmett stood between Rosalie and Jacob "Hold your tongue…" "No, she attacked the youngest Quileute member. Do you know how pissed her father is right now, He's furious, she was on loan to us from another pack, she's Seth's mate!" he looked at Rosalie before looking toward Emmett "you should keep a closer eye on your mate, if you want to keep her!" he growled before storming out.

Jacob arrived back to find the whole pack sitting at Sam and Emily's place, "how is she?" "Sleeping, Amelia's fine, a few bruises that will heal soon, and a few claw marks that may take a few days to heal. Seth's in with her now, her dad's on the way" Sam said as her Father stepped through the front door "where is Amelia?" "Back room with Seth" he said as Samuel walked off to the room. Sam watched as Seth walked out of the room, "Amelia's going home" he announced then he walked off outside before changing and running away into the forest. "Poor Seth" Emily said as she got up to follow him "No, I'll Deal with him" Embry said walking outside, stripping down and taking his and Seth's pants off to find him.

He threw the pants at the wolf that was sitting by the cliffs and turned as the wolf changed and put his pants on "how could he do that?" "She is his daughter, it's his choice, legally she is still in need of parental control, as she is underage, but you should tell him that you're her mate, you won't leave her side" "you think it will work?" "Only one way to find out" Embry said as they headed back to Emily's place. When they arrived Emily was the only one in the lounge "Jake and the others have gone to the elders to ask for their help in keeping Amelia here" "is she still here?" "No, her dad packed her things and she was gone, I'm so sorry, but there is nothing we can do until her father sees the light" Emily said watching as Seth sat on the couch "I'm so sorry Seth" "don't" "don't what?" "Don't pity me, none of you tried" he growled storming out.

Jake pulled up outside the Cullen house, he hated asking for help, as he walked up the front steps he was met by Edward "everything alright?" "No, Seth's missing; we haven't seen him in two weeks" "we will keep an eye out, and we will let you know if he turns up here" Edward said as Jacob turned and walked away.

Bella watched as Jacob pulled up with Renesmee in the rabbit, "Hey Bells" he said letting the child in the back seat out "hey, how's everything on your end?" "Fine" he said handing Renesmee over to Bella before waving and getting into his car and driving away. Bella turned and she saw Rosalie watching the hand over. Bella walked inside with Renesmee walking beside her "so had fun?" "Yeah, Seth's still missing and Jake's worried" she said as she walked off to play with her toys. "Edward I'm worried about Seth, the whole Quileute pack are falling apart, because they are missing the two youngest members, one's been taken out completely, and the other is missing" she said sitting next to her husband "I'm worried, I'm going to look for Seth" she said walking out.

Bella picked up on Seth's old scent; it was well covered but the Quileute's should have been able to follow it. So Bella did and it led her far from home, she looked around her new unfamiliar surroundings, and she found Seth's scent had intensified, and sure enough she looked in an old unused barn and found Seth sitting at the window watching the house in the distance "Seth?" she asked the figure at the window "Hey Bella, I wondered who would have found the scent trail" "where are we?" "Wolfville, Nova Scotia. I have been watching Amelia's house waiting for her family to accept the fact that I'm not leaving" "I'll wait with you, but you have to know, you're disappearance has left a hole in the family group the Quileute's have.

The patrols are searching for you, and they won't stop until they know you are safe" she said handing her cell phone to him "call them, let them know you are safe" Seth dialled the numbers to his home and he reached Sam "Sam, its Seth" "Seth? Are you ok, where are you? Are you safe?" "Mom, I'm fine" he said "I'm with Bella. she tracked me down and let me borrow her cell phone. We're outside Amelia's place in Nova Scotia. Can you call Edward and let him know where Bella is?" "Sure honey, you make sure you are home safely; and soon" she said as she hung up. "Look we can sneak her out, I planned this with just me, and I think I can make it. But with you it's gonna be better" "sure" Bella smiled before hugging him "I missed you" she smiled again as Seth told her his plan.

It had been a week and Edward and the other Cullen's had arrived at the Quileute border to the north of the town "So, why are we here?" Rosalie asked as the Quileute's arrive too "Why are you here?" "We got a Text from Bella, where it leads us to you and this place" Sam said as even Billy and Sue arrived. Soon enough Bella came into view, the two wolves followed "She brought Amelia and Seth back" Sue said as Seth jumped into Jacob and Sam knocking them to the ground. Amelia was reserved as she stood away from the wolves and even further from the vampires. Seth walked over to her and nuzzled her and she nuzzled back, then they both followed the Quileute pack back into the rez. Seth ran back and licked Bella's hands "thanks to you too, I've never seen a trail so delicate before" she smiled as he bolted off and joined his mate.

To be Continued…


End file.
